Pas un mot, pas un geste, juste eux…
by thefeescatcher
Summary: un harry mal en point, une opportunité HARRYDRAGO...Pas un mot, pas un geste, juste eux...
1. Chapter 1

Pas un mot, pas un geste, juste eux…

Chapitre 1

Encore une heure de cours de finie, pour lui les heures passaient a une allure hallucinante !

A peine avait-il sortit ses parchemins qu'il devait déjà les ranger, à son grand bonheur d'ailleurs lors des cours de potion, pour faire simple, son horreur suprême était de se retrouver dans la même salle que Rogue… Et ceci depuis sa première année.

« Mais pourquoi ne changent-ils pas de professeur de potion ? »

« Pourquoi pas un prof de potion pour chaque promotions ? » se disait-il a chaque cours de potion…

Mais savait-il que son rêve allait être exaucé ? En tout cas se n'est pas dans ses cours de divination qu'il aurait pu le savoir…Vu l'intérêt qu'il y portait…

Le repas approchait à grand pas et il ne se sentait pas l'esprit d'aller manger, en ce moment le moral n'était pas de la partie chez le survivant. Il se fit donc apporter une pomme par Dobby son fidèle elfe de maison. Les révisions par contre étaient de mises. Il sortit un bout de parchemin et y lit :

Mardi 12 février :

Evaluation Potion

Recherche sur les Dragons renifleurs du 17e siècle

Biographie de Kiloise Bundo célèbre mage des années 1500

Encore du travail en perspective, il allait passer sa soirée a la bibliothèque… seul… puisque ses amis Ron et Hermione le laissait de coté de plus en plus. Effectivement Ron et Hermione ne s'intéressait à Harry qu'entre deux baisers langoureux, autant dire jamais !

Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, il ressortit sa liste de choses à faire et la lut pour se donner une idée de la somme de travail à fournir.

Quelle bonne surprise en entrant dans la salle de découvrir son ami de toujours : Drago Malefoy. Un espèce de haut-le-cœur le parcourut de voir la perfection dans laquelle était le blond, les mains bien droite, les bras en équerre en train de lire, la tête droite, bien coiffé pas un cheveux de travers…

Il alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de son ennemi, pour ne pas a supporter sa présence deja bien embarrassante…

De son coté Drago n'avait meme pas remarqué la présence d'Harry, plongé dans son livre d'instructions aux runes, il ne faisait pas attention aux vas et viens des autres élèves. Il se leva et alla reposer son livre, c'est la qu'il remarqua la présence de Potter, quelle délectation que de voir le survivant sans ses amis.

Oula ! Mais le survivant deviendrait-il un élève modèle ?

Fout moi la paix Malefoy !

C'est vrai… ces instants doivent être rare… Pour un cancre, travailler doit être dur !

Je ne me répèterai pas Malefoy.

Très bien, très bien, je te laisse à tes travaux passionnants Potter, et à demain au cours de potion, lança-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Harry finit donc ses travaux dans les alentours de 23h ( étant préfet il a le droit de rester plus longtemps dans le château que les autres élèves ).

Quel bonheur pour lui de retrouver son lit, refait par les soins de Dobby, il se vautra lamentablement sur les draps et pensa longuement à sa vie, pas très positive en ce moment d'ailleurs. Il se retrouvait de plus en plus seul, déjà pas très soutenu au niveau familial, ses amis s'éloignaient de lui progressivement…

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin de très bonheur, comme a son habitude, prit sa douche et descendit dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Il regarda à la table des professeurs et fut surpris de constater que Rogue n'était pas présent.

« Il doit être en retard… » Pourtant cette pensée ne l'enchantait guère, il connaissait trop les habitudes de Rogue pour savoir que celui-ci n'était jamais en retard.

Son cours de soins aux créatures magiques se passa sans accidents majeurs si ce n'est la présence de Malefoy…

Celui d'histoire de la magie fut aussi très rapide, comme à l'accoutumée en ce moment.

Il arriva vite au cours de potion, pour ne pas arriver en retard, dernier cours de la journée.

Il entra dans la salle et constata que Rogue n'était toujours pas présent.

« Il se passe vraiment quelque chose » pensa-t-il.

Quand un grand éclair traversa la pièce pour venir jusqu'au bureau, de ceci apparut un homme, en tout points semblable a Rogue, cape noir, cheveux longs noir, traits sérieux et agressifs.

J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que je serais votre nouveaux professeur de potion !

Un grand « YES » se fit entendre dans la partie Gryffondor de la classe.

Je remplacerai le professeur Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Pourriez vous m'indiquer où vous en étiez s'il vous plait ?

Hermione leva la main aussi vite qu'elle le pu, et renseigna le professeur. Celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus gentil et agréable que Rogue…

A la fin du cours toutes les filles de la classe s'empressèrent d'aller propager la nouvelle dans tout le château.

Harry lui avait besoin de se changer les idées, il alla donc faire un tour dans le parc, il fit trois tours du parc regardant ses pieds, il arriva derrière des buissons, loin de tous… perdu dans ses pensées… quand sans faire attention il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba comme une masse sur une chose plutôt molle et agréable, il se retrouva face a face avec Drago Malefoy parterre… ils se regardaient, sans mots dire.

Chacun scrutaient les traits, les yeux de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, ils se contemplaient, se fixaient, pas un mot, pas un geste, juste eux…

Mais quelle était cette sensation, mais quelle était cette impression…

Drago mit lentement sa main sur la joue du survivant et se mit à la caresser. Machinalement il frotta son pouce sur le visage de Potter… Celui-ci se sentait bien, peu importe avec qui il était, peu importe ou il était, il se sentait vraiment bien, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis bien longtemps…

Drago de son coté ne savait même plus ou il était, lui aussi se sentait bien, il sentait le cœur d'Harry cogner contre sa poitrine, il savait qu'il lui faisait du bien, il ressentait ces choses la, il avait eu tellement de conquêtes qu'il pouvait savoir quand les gens en face de lui ressentaient des choses… cet atout lui a valu bien des compliments.

Harry entreprit de se rapprocher de Drago, il commença à approcher sa tête près du creux du cou du blond, celui-ci ne le laissa pas aller si loin il lui attrapa la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Un frisson parcouru les corps respectifs des deux élèves. Les levres de Drago étaient douces, d'une tendresse rare… Un parfum de cerise balayait les sens d'Harry, tous ses membres étaient détendus…sauf peut-être un…mais peu importe…il était bien…il aimait cette situation…rien au monde pourrait remplacer ce moment de bonheur et de grace…

Drago, lui, léchait tendrement les lèvres du survivant, avec la douceur d'une fleur, toutes ses pensées s'évanouissaient…tous ses mouvements, tous ses gestes étaient doux.

Les deux protagonistes se desserrèrent de leur étreinte pour se mette assis. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, pas un mot, pas un geste, rien, juste eux…

Drago entamât la conversation :

Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas a ça ?

Euh…c'est-à-dire que …

Ne dis rien… c'est pas grave, ce sera notre petit secret…

Mais…

Ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot…

Drago s'éloigna et dit ceci avant de disparaître :

Ne dis rien… Pense a cela… juste toi, moi, nous… Je t'aime…

**·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´**

**Alors ? pitite review SVP tout ça pour dire que c'est ma toute première fic, je n'ai jamais écris avant, je tiens a préciser que si Lululle n'était pas intervenue, je n'aurais jamais commencé.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pas un mot, pas un geste, juste eux…

Reponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : Merci Ne t'inquiete pas je serais assez acidu, je suis en vac je peux poster assez souvent et comme je ne fais pas de gros chapitres ,j peux en poster quasi un par jour, mais quand même un peu de suspence !

**Mifibou **: Merci pr ta review c gentil ne t'inquiete pas, tu sauras bien assez tot qui est le new prof de potion , j'ai plein d'idées pr la suite ' ATTENTION LES YEUX ! lol

**Alinemcb54** : Review courte mais sympa merci je ne conte pas m'areter aussi vite, j'ai du temps j'en profite et puis j'ai découvert le bonheur d'écrir, de faire sa prorpe histoire, c'est géant ! (3615 MA VIE lol )

**Crystal d'avalon** : Je suis content que tu aimes J'imagine déjà une suite assez sympa ( en tout cas pr moi après…) je te laisse découvrir… Merci pr ta review

**Shina The Black Angel** : Oula ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime ! franchement ça me touche, meuh non tu perd pas tes neuronnes rrrroooo lol je continuerai ne tkt pas thx pr la review

**Milii** : C gentil tout ce que tu m'as di, serieu, ça me touche bcp , parce que c'est ma premiere fic, c'est même la premiere fois que j'écris, donc merci

Merci a tous pr vos reviews ça me touche et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir

Sinon je tenais a preciser que je m'appelle Romain, j'ai 16 ans je passe mon oral de français le 27 juin, mais je suis en vac ça me laisse le tps de reviser … ou de poster des chap de ma fic

Aussi je previens que je sortirais pas d'autres fics tant que celle la n'est pas finie, sinon je vais m'embrouiller les pinceaux et puis je ne pourrai pas satisfaire tout le monde si jamais je ne sors pas les chap a chaque fic, enfin bref je fini deja celle la , je ferais un bilan et je verrais si je continu

Merci à tous et plus particulièrement à Lululle sans qui vous ne verriez même pas ma fic :s

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Harry rentra dans le château, il n'était pas tard, mais le moment passé avec Drago lui avait paru une éternité… Il vagabondait dans le château, perdu dans ses pensées, il alla dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit, tous les moments passés en compagnie du blond lui revinrent en tête… Il était troublé, il se demandait vraiment… mais qu'avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi ce rapprochement brutal de, jusqu'ici, son pire ennemi…pourquoi une telle fougue sur ce moment…tellement de questions…

Mais que lui était il passé par la tête ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de s'enfuir ?

Pourquoi Drago avait il été si entreprenant ?

Tant de choses, dans de questions, si peu de réponses…

Il se redressa et découvrit une enveloppe sur laquelle il était allongé depuis un bon moment, il l'ouvra et y découvrit ceci :

« Cher Harry,

Je t'en pris fais attention…

Je connais la période que tu traverses mais je te demande de bien choisir tes amants.

Loin de moi l'idée de t'observer mais ne t'égare pas dans des sentiments qui pourraient êtres faux.

Fais attention… »

La lettre n'était même pas signée, ce qui inquiétât grandement le Gryffondor, déjà qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires mais de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux était au courant le tétanisait…

Il lut, lut et relut la lettre pour être bien sur de ce qu'il avait vu, et effectivement quelqu'un d'autre était au courant, mais qui cela pouvait bien t'il être ?

L'heure du dîner sauna dans son estomac comme un coup de poing, il descendit donc dans la salle commune et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor à coté de Ron et de Seamus, il n'adressa mot à personne, d'ailleurs personne ne lui parla non plus…

Il finit de manger et quitta la salle commune a pied lourd. A peine était il sortit de la salle que quelqu'un l'interpellât.

Psss !

Quoi ?

Par ici !

La voix provenait d'un angle sombre du couloir. Il se dirigea donc vers ce coin lugubre…

Harry ! Je voulais te voir.

Ca tombe bien moi aussi Drago.

Je voulais te dire que pour ce soir, et bien je… je suis désolé…

Mais pourquoi donc ? Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas vraiment une situation banale mais il ne faut pas être désolé.

Et bien en fait je ne sais pas très bien ce qui ma pris…Sur le moment je ne savais pas bien ou j'étais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça…

Alors le Drago au cœur dur que je connais aurait-il changé ?

Tout change en ce moment…

Je te l'accorde, mais en ci peu de temps…Dans le fond je ne te déteste pas, c'est toi qui a affiché ta haine envers moi dès le début de notre première année…

C'était pas pur jalousie…mais ça n'explique pas mais réaction de tout a l'heure !

C'est toi-même qui m'as dit de ne rien dire…

Oui mais en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi on a agit comme ça ?

Ca ta déplut tant que ça ?

Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait, il était encore sous le choc de son baisé langoureux avec le blond qui se trouvait maintenant plus près qu'au début de la conversation.

Ca ne répond pas à ma question Potter !

Tu sais Drago, tu peux m'appeler Harry…j'ai un prénom tu sais…

Oui enfin bref…je

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le survivant l'attrapa par les hanches et le serra violement contre lui. Ils se fixèrent longuement, pas un mot, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, les yeux verts d'Harry se perdaient dans ceux de Drago, d'un bleu azur magnifique…

Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais moi-même alors comment voudrais tu que je le sache ?

Drago se sentait mal, il avait tant envie de l'embrasser mais il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal…Si quelqu'un venait à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? Quelle serait sa réputation après que ce scandale ai éclaté ?

Pourquoi ? Dit Drago

Je ne sais pas…

Ca va bientôt faire un bout de temps que je t'observe Harry, je ne te détestais que par intérêt…Parce que tu es le Survivant, donc tu as attiré tous les regards vers toi mais c'est justement pour me marquer, ou plus simplement pour que tu me remarque que j'ai affiché cette haine…J'avais besoin que tu me remarque, au debut je voulais simplement te connaître…mais je me suis rendu très vite compte que je ne voulais pas qu'une simple amitié, mais puisque tu t'es pris au jeu, j'ai continué, mais je ne savais pas que tu irais jusqu'à ce point…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry parut au plus pressé et dit ceci :

C'est bien ce que je disais, tu renferme bien un petit jardin secret sous le mur qui renferme ton cœur…

Je ne suis ni méchant ni agressif, c'était de la jalousie pure et simple.

Drago sentait que ses confessions lui faisaient du bien, il pouvait enfin dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis trop longtemps…Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Gryffondor, qui lui était devenu pivoine depuis le début des dires du blond.

Harry, depuis bientôt trois ans je t'aime, je ne te le faisais transparaître que par ma haine, mais effectivement Harry je t'aime…Maintenant que je peux te le dire, j'en profite, harru je t'aime…

Harry découvrait devant lui une tout autre personne, il n'avait jamais vu un Drago Malefoy dans une telle posture, il paraissait si faible…mais toujours aussi parfait…un visage si parfait, des traits fin, il était encore plus beau quand il était ému, Harry commençait à tomber sous le charme…

Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le dire plus tôt ?

Tu croyais peut être que tu allais l'avaler comme ça ?

Effectivement, soyons lucide, je ne l'aurais pas accepté comme ça…

Je préfère te le dire maintenant, maintenant que le mal est fait…

Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose a te dire, j'ai reçu une lettre ce soir, je ne sais pas de qui elle provenait, mais le contenu est pour le moins… déconcertant, je te laisse lire

Il lui tendit la lettre, Drago la lut les yeux exorbités, il fit de même que Harry, il la relue plusieurs fois, histoire d'être sur du contenu…

COMMENT ? S'écria le blond

J'ai été aussi surpris que toi …

T'es sur que c'est pas une ancienne lettre à toi d'une fille qui n'acceptait pas que tu sois sorti avec Cho par hasard ?

Certain, sinon elle aurait pas été sur mon lit…

Et tu ne sais pas de qui ça peut bien être ?

Je suis devin peut être ? Tu dois connaître mon intérêt pour les cours de divination…Puisque apparemment tu y portes autant d'attention…

Détrompe toi Harry contrairement à toi, je garde mes cours sur un même niveau d'importance, ce qui me permet de rester stationnaire dans mes notes moi !

Ce que Drago pouvait exaspérer Harry quand il essayait de se mettre supérieur a lui…Mais le survivant ne se laissa pas faire, il n'allait pas laisser une occasion de se montrer supérieur, il attrapa donc le cou du blond et l'embrassa fougueusement. Décidément il aimait ce contact, il aimait la douceur des ses lèvres, ce goût de cerise, cette fraîcheur…cette perfection…cela pouvait être un défaut, mais là, cette perfection était délicieuse…

Drago se fit surprendre, voir à quel point le jeune brun était entreprenant le laissait perplexe, il se sentait dominé, chose qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, sachant qu'il était respecté par tous ses « amis » (autant dire sous-fifres)…Mais à sa grande surprise, cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça, il avait encore tant de choses à découvrir de son amant…Il l'aimait c'est tout ce qui contait pour l'instant…

Drago se décolla de leur tendre baisé et lui dit

Harry, je t'aime…

Je sais Drago, je sais…

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, les deux élèves se séparèrent, s'éloignant le plus possible l'un de l'autre et simulant une dispute pour ne pas paraître trop suspect aux yeux de la personne arrivant.

Pas la peine de simuler une dispute…, fit une voix familière, je sais ce que vous faisiez.

Qui êtes vous ? Dirent les deux protagonistes ensembles.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et montra son visage aux deux élèves, quelle surprise !

Le nouveau professeur de potion…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec moi votre secret est bien gardé.

**·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´**

Alors ? dévoilement des sentiments de Drago, découverte de cette amour par le prof de potion, aimé ? pas aimé ? **·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.-- ** review !


End file.
